Because the Internet enables rapid and widespread distribution of data, electronic correspondences such as electronic mail (“email”) are becoming a popular means for communication. Electronic correspondences are widely used as a common mode of communication for both personal and professional use. Sensitive information such as medical information, financial information, legal documents, and even government correspondences are electronically exchanged over the Internet.